Cristal Sangsue
Cristal Sangsue is a character in the fanfic The Gluttonous Dragon. She is a first-year student at Kuoh Academy, and holds the title of the "princess of Kuoh" due to her foreign appearance and friendliness. Cristal is a Reincarnated Devil, serving as the Pawn of Sena Yaegaki. She lives with Kara Gibel and Sarah Carlisle. Appearance Cristal is a 14-year-old girl slightly below average height with light skin, red eyes, and blonde hair in a bob cut. Her fangs are small enough to pass off as canine teeth, but are still sharp and long enough for her to feed on blood directly from a person. She wears the Kuoh Academy girls' uniform, which consists of a white long-sleeved, button-down shirt with vertical linings, a black ribbon on the collar, a black shoulder cape and matching button-down corset, and a magenta skirt with white accents. Her casual attire consists of a simple red skirt and vest, with a pink shirt underneath and ankle length white socks with mary janes. While her Devil wings have no difference from any others, her vampire wings resemble twisted iron rods with bright gems hanging from them. Personality Cristal is a friendly and affectionate person. She is almost always smiling, and seeks to make as many friends as possible. She is especially possessive of those she is close to, and like Sarah, will do whatever it takes to keep them safe. On the rare occasion she is angered, Cristal is ruthless and vicious, tearing into her opponents and feeding on their blood. She will not stop until told to, and even then there is a chance that she will not listen. History Cristal grew up with a lonely childhood, hated by her fellow vampires because her wings were different. As a result, she ran away and literally crashed into Baraquiel, who was just returning to the Grigori after losing his wife and daughter. Seeing her distress, he took her with him in hopes of saving a child to make up for the fact he couldn't save his. Cristal immediately grew accustomed to the Grigori, since she saw others who were hated like her. It was at this point that she swore to herself that she would make as many friends as possible so she wouldn't be lonely anymore. She went around, getting to know everyone and harassing them into being her friends even though many of them would have said yes in the first place befriending them. When she met Sena, Cristal knew that they just had to be friends. Sena happily became friends with her, partly for emotional support, and also because she wanted to be friends as well. As time passed, Cristal learned that her friend had a set of Evil Pieces, and was happy when she managed to harass Sena into letting her join her peerage Sena asked her to join her peerage. Powers and Abilities Energy Projection: Cristal is capable of shaping her magic into weapons made of energy. She can form them as spears, projectiles, shields, and many other things, as long as she can clearly focus on what she wants the energy to become. Additionally, Cristal can form them a distance away from her body, such as inside a boulder fifteen meters away from her. Enhanced Senses: As a Devil, Cristal's senses are stronger than when she was a vampire. Enhanced Stamina: As a Devil, Cristal has more stamina than when she was a vampire. Enhanced Strength: As a Devil, Cristal is much stronger than when she was a vampire. Enhanced Speed: As a Devil, Cristal is much faster than when she was a vampire. Flight: As a Devil, Cristal can fly using her wings. Promotion: Being a Pawn, Cristal can use promotion to temporarily gain the traits of a Queen, Rook, Knight or Bishop. Equipment Energy Projections: When Cristal uses Energy Projection, she can physically interact with her creations without repercussions, and use them manually. Trivia * Cristal is based on Flandre Scarlet from the Touhou Project series. * The gems hanging from Cristal's vampire wings are actually her solidified magic. * Cristal is the only member of Sena's peerage who forced her way in. * In the alignment system, Cristal would be considered Chaotic Good. * Cristal's birthday is October 30th. * Her theme song is "pet❤me!" by Rin Kagamine. Category:OniTenshi500 Category:Fanon Characters Category:Fanon Female Characters Category:Fanon Devils